Enfold
by ginger sugar
Summary: To leave themselves behind and coalesce as one; it would be enough. 50 sentences for Sara x Takuma. Written for the 1sentence community on livejournal. Theme Set: Beta


**Walking **

They know they're going nowhere, but are content to let it be.

**Waltz**

The world is spinning, everything is a blur; he's caught in her embrace, the waltz of death, mesmerizing and dangerous-and he wishes the music would never, ever end.

**Wishes**

She yells and swears and wails and begs- but no one comes.

**Wonder**

"Why don't you hate me?" she asks, and is answered (but not) with his lips on hers.

**Worry**

He doesn't want them to find him, in all honesty; Kaname was angry, and he could do a lot of things when he was angry.

**Whimsy**

She licks the blood off cleanly, watching the wound heal under her tongue, then bites down again, just because she could.

**Waste/Wasteland**

Ruka's body crumbles to dust, drifting into the ruins of Cross Academy; he cries, and she puts her arms around him.

**Whisky and Rum**

"You know, I think I like it better the normal way," he says wryly, although he grins when she pours the bottle all over his chest.

**War**

She feels a surge of grim satisfaction at the anger in Kaname's eyes as they fell on her ; that she managed to make him feel what she had when he had killed him.

**Weddings**

On her parent's wishes, she married a vampire from a family they felt was respectable- that man disappeared a week after the ceremony, and nobody dared question where he went.

**Birthday**

"Of course I don't," she rolls her eyes at him. "Who would remember something that happened so long ago-and besides, the calender wasn't invented yet."

**Blessing**

"Look at it this way- no one will be able to separate the both of you again." She pushed her claws in deeper, and relished the sensation of warm, sticky liquid gushing over them.

**Bias**

"Ah, yes. But tell me," she leaned even closer to him, "Who would dare prosecute Sara Shirabuki of the Purebloods – for your sake, no less."

**Burning**

As the pain spread over his arms and legs, Takuma's last thought was that it was a pity that few vampires could ever see beyond the Purebloods' powers; if they had, they might have realized that they were people too.

**Breathing**

As he lay chained to the bed, he watched as his breath became misty in the cold air above him , and consoled himself that it was proof he was still alive.

**Breaking**

"I'll tell you, I'll tell you. Just-don't hurt them."

**Belief**

She had never believed in anything but her own power, and she had never needed to-until now.

**Balloon**

"You hold it to your mouth, and-no, actually, it generally works better if you don't suck all the air back in."

**Balcony**

On some nights, she would let him go on the balcony, where he would look at the stars tell her the stories his grandfather had told him about them when he was young.

**Bane**

The guilt in his eyes when she kisses him hurts her more than she cares to admit.

**Quiet**

He never made a sound as her fangs plunged into him again and again, no matter what she said to him; silence was the only right he had left.

**Quirks**

"Are you even a vampire?" she moaned, and he instantly wonders what Aidou would say if he could see him now.

**Question**

"Why didn't you hate me?" the only things that answer her now are the cold emptiness of the room and the echoes of sobs and shrieking laughter.

**Quarrel**

When he finally let loose and screamed at her- in pain, in anger, and a flurry of other emotions that she couldn't (still can't) understand-she smiled as she watched the first layer in his armor being chipped away.

**Quitting**

"You can't leave." She says, and he denies it; but deep inside, his heart beats with every note of the tragic waltz.

**Jump**

It's like a deep chasm, going down, down; nothing but death waiting at the end.

**Jester**

He amused and bewildered her, and that was the only reason she wanted (needed) him by her side.

**Jousting**

Before she knew it, she had been knocked off her pedestral, and he had reached out to pull her to her feet.

**Jewel**

He looked up at her, eyes shining with defiance; she reached out and ripped one of them out.

**Just**

She wanted him, and that was all the reason she needed.

**Smirk**

She reached over, a proud, triumphant thing, strangely graceful for something so twisted, curling on her lips.

**Sorrow**

She sits by the balcony, eyes blank and ears ringing with words she would never hear.

**Stupidity**

Knowing that it was suicidal didn't stop him from telling Kaname that he never regretted leaving him for her side.

**Serenade**

She fell asleep in his arms, sweet lullabies whispering in her ear.

**Sarcasm**

"Thank you." He said while spooning the soup she brought for him into his mouth; no matter how long she brooded over them, she found no hint of derision in those words.

**Sordid**

The guards at her home tactfully refrained from asking why the young mistress was having so many chains brought to her room.

**Soliloquy**

She often heard him having long conversations with nobody at all; he never sounded happy.

**Sojourn**

The bite in her words disappeared, as did the scars on his flesh and the cruelty in her eyes; he found himself wondering why , but never questioned her (and never would, because one day there would be no need and the fact that she was here would be good enough.)

**Share**

She forces the bleeding finger into his mouth, if only because she would then be able to cause more bodily harm without risk of him dying.

**Solitary**

She spends her days waiting for death's call; immortality haunts and mocks in the face of eternal loneliness.

**Nowhere**

Theirs was a love never meant to be, yet unable to fade.

**Neutral**

Those who had nothing to do with anything were somehow always brought into the equation; the blood on the walls was proof.

**Nuance**

Takuma might have thought that he knew Kaname the best, but even he wasn't able to read the killing intent in his body language until it was too late.

**Near**

Lines were blurred by tears and spilled blood, running together until they could no longer find themselves or anyone else, and all was lost.

**Natural**

"Because I love you." Yet it all felt so right.

**Horizon**

As she felt life ebb out of her in rivers, she thought of the sun plunging itself into a sea of blood.

**Valiant**

The girl struggled wildly as she felt the knife cut, layer after layer, into her torso.

**Virtuous**

'Now, kneel before him and say you're sorry, and maybe I won't slice your precious little sister into two."

**Victory**

When he tells her that he will stay by her side, her heart sang with joy at the fact that she had finally taken something that Kaname Kuran held dear.

**Defeat**

In retrospect, she had failed to see that it was a whole other game in motion: one of blurred lines and endless waltzes and questions without answers; the one she hadn't realized she had lost until it was over (but could never have won anyway).


End file.
